1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a nanotube structure, and more particularly to a method for fabricating a carbon nanotube yarn.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since being discovered in 1991, carbon nanotubes have been synthesized by numerous methods such as laser vaporization, arc discharge, pyrolysis and plasma-enhanced or thermal chemical vapor deposition. However, all carbon nanotubes which have been produced by these methods are short in length, the longest carbon nanotubes being only several-hundred micrometers in length. These short lengths restrict the applications of carbon nanotubes. In particular, such short lengths are not suitable for use in macroscopic objects, such as bullet proof vests and fabrics that block electromagnetic waves.
Therefore, a method for fabricating long carbon nanotube structures or yarns is desired.